Happy Birthday
by SakuraMoriChan
Summary: After realising England doesn't seem to have an actual birthday, America decides to plan a surprise birthday party for him! And of course he's getting France and Canada to help him!
1. Chapter 1

_Today is St George's day! So that's why I decided to make this fanfiction XD Although, I can't help but think that America's become the main character...again..o_O_

* * *

"Amérique, is something wrong?" France asked. The meeting had ended peacefully and the countries were now packing away their things. But America hadn't been paying much attention in the meeting and had now been staring into space for the past five minutes.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing..." America replied distantly.

"Something _must_ be wrong. You didn't say anything in the entire meeting!"

America sighed and looked up at France from where he was sitting. "It's just, well..." America's expression suddenly turned into a glare "England never comes to my birthday parties!" He declared loudly.

"Excuse me...?" That hadn't been what France was expecting.

"He's only ever visited me on my birthday _twice_. And he gave me one of those stupid boxes that has a punching glove inside! Although, Japan said there was something else in there too but I never got 'round to checking...and the second time he visited was when he gave me the new liberty bell...but then he had to ruin everything by giving me a floating collar! He said it was a unicorn but I-"

"Amérique" France cut in "You're birthday is two months away at least. Why are you thinking about this _now?_

America frowned. "I don't know...But don't you agree it's completely unfair! Sure, it was the day I became independent, but it's my _birthday!_ Maybe I won't visit him on his birthday and see how he likes i-" his face turned blank. "Hey, France..." he said slowly "When is England's birthday?"

France blinked. "Angleterre...never mentioned having one..."

"England doesn't have a birthday? So he's never even had a birthday party?" America asked, shocked. "But...has he ever become independent from another country or something? Wouldn't that count...?"

"I don't think so...even if he has, I don't think the exact date is written anywhere..."

America grinned. "Then let's make one up!" He cried happily.

"Make one up...?"

"We can find some day that's important at England's home and call it his birthday! We could throw him a party!" His smile turned slightly darker "And then he would know what it's like for me not to visit."

France looked at the American, confused. "You want to plan a party for Angleterre...just so you can't go?"

"Exactly!"

France sighed. He really shouldn't question the American nation's logic...no matter how flawed it was.

* * *

_This was just a small idea I had to celebrate St George's day XD I didn't have much time tonight to write it but I'll get back to it at some point XD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Finally updated this O_O_

* * *

"Okay, so we're going to need a cake and balloons and lots of other sweets and stuff..." America rambled to the Frenchman who wasn't really paying attention.

"Why do I have to do this?" France asked "It's not like me and Angleterre ever get along..."

"True. But you've known him for ages so I need you to help me with this" America explained, turning back to a chalkboard that he had been writing ideas on.

France sighed. Sometimes there was no point in arguing with the American nation "How did you get Allemagne to agree to let us use this room to plan the party?" He asked suddenly.

America grinned "I told him that me and you needed this room for important business"

"...I'm pretty sure that your idea of 'important buisness' is very different to Allemagne's..."

"Anyway" America said picking up another piece of chalk "We should play some awesome music. And there should be fire works, and-!"

"Amérique" France cut in. "This all sounds like stuff you would have at _your _birthday party. This is meant to be for Angleterre"

"Right..." America sighed "But it's hard thinking of things that England likes...I mean, I know that we're sort of, in a weird, very very _very _small way, friends, but..." He looked up at France expectantly. "Okay Frenchie, what's your idea?"

France blinked "I...well...We could have roses" He said suddenly.

"And you said _I _was only adding things that I liked" America pouted.

"I'm not! Roses are Angleterre's favourite and national flower" France explained.

"Really?" America asked "You always have so many roses with you I figured they would be your national flower if anything..."

"My national flower is the iris. And since I am the country of love, it is only natural I would have roses with me " France paused "Wait a second, I thought you and Angleterre had the same national flo-""

"We're not making much progress" America frowned "I think we're going to need help with this..."

"...America?" A quiet voice called. "What are you doing in here?" The two nations turned to see a long haired, blonde nation that looked extremly similar to America. A small polar bear was resting in his arms.

At their confused expressions, the other nation sighed. "Canada" he answered the question that hung in the air. "Remember? Your brother? Always gets dragged around by you? Once made you cry while playing hockey?" he turned to France "Was once French territory? Does any of what I just said ring a bell?"

A spark of recognition passed over the two countries eyes "Oh, hey bro!" America laughed "Good timing, we really need your help with this!" He gestured to the board. "You're in the common thingy right? You'll be perfect for this!"

Canada looked at France for an answer. The Frenchman's eyes only said one thing. _Run. Run now. While you still can..._

"Er...I should probably-!" Canada turned and ran for the door.

America grabbed his shoulder. "Now Canada..." America smirked "You're helping us...right?"

Canada looked towards the only exit desperatly. Why did it suddenly seem so far away...?

"M...Maple..." Canada said miserably.

* * *

_Short chapter XD I can't help but wonder where this story will go... Anyway, please review and tell me what you think XD_


	3. Chapter 3

_Now then, back to birthday party planning XD_

* * *

"So Canadia, what do you think?" America asked.

Canada sighed. It was just like his brother to actually need him for something but not even bother to get his name right.

"I think England would probably like a small party best" Canada said coolly.

"But small parties are no fun!" America whined.

"You were the one who asked for my help"

"We're not going to get anything done if you just argue" France said. "Canada's right. Angleterre would probably want a small party"

"Fine" America groaned. He wrote 'small party' on the board grudgingly. "So who should we invite?"

"Invite?" Canada asked.

"Yeah! Even if it's going to be small, we still need people to come! To give presents and stuff" The American explained. He wrote 'guests' and underlined it. "Let's see..." He started thoughtfully. "England's friends with Japan so he can come" Japan's name was added to the list. "And then there's...um..." America turned to the others for help.

They shared his blank expression. "Does...Angleterre have any other friends?" France asked.

"Don't we sort of count as his friends?" Canada suggested "Although a party of four might be a little _too _small..."

"A party of three. I'm not going" America said stubbornly. Canada looked at his brother then at France questioningly.

"Don't mind him" France smiled. "He's a little upset that Angleterre never goes to his birthday party. That's the whole reason he started this"

"He's...planning a party for England just so he can't go?"

"I didn't understand it either..."

"Concentrate countries! We need to figure out who else we can invite!" America declared.

France sighed. "We could invite the Italy brothers" He suggested "Angleterre has been getting along with them in recent years. Maybe we could invite the other G8 countries too"

America started to write down the names of the nations in the G8. "Now we're getting somewhere!" He grinned.

"Doesn't England go out drinking with Prussia sometimes? They must get along" Canada said.

"That's right" France chuckled "Remember last month? The two of them went out drinking and were missing the next morning. There was a meeting so most of the others noticed that Angleterre was gone, and Allemagne was very worried about Prusse. It turned out the two of them had somehow ended up in the Sahara!" France smirked. "Good times..."

"Okay, and maybe we should invite-" America was cut off as the door swung open.

"What are you doing in here?" England asked.

* * *

_I wasn't really that interested in this chapter :( It's also really short T-T I was thinking of making this a small fanfic, but now I kind of want to add some drama or something XD Please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm going to try to make the chapters for this story a little longer XD At least longer then they have been so far ^^'_

* * *

The room was silent. Everyone stared at the new person in the room.

"What are you doing in here?" England asked again.

"N-nothing important" America laughed nervously.

"It's obviously important if you say it's not" England scowled "What are you writing there?" He pointed to the board.

"It's nothing!" America jumped in front of the board protectively

"Angleterre...W-why are you here?" France asked.

"I forgot my notes" The British nation explained "I came back to get them and I heard you talking in here"

"And...how much did you hear?" America said worriedly.

"I couldn't really hear anything specific, just your voices" England admitted.

The other countries visably relaxed.

"Sorry Iggy, but this is a private meeting" America jumped up from the board and tried to push England out the room.

"Private? What the hell could be so important that only you two can know about it?"

Canada sighed as he realised he had been forgotten again.

"Like I said, that's private" America said firmly. He pushed England out of the door.

"But...But I-"

America tried to look as serious as possible. "Just get your notes and go England. This has nothing to do with you" He slammed the door shut.

"Um...don't you think you were a little hard on him?" Canada asked quietly.

"Huh?" America's face was blank "What do you mean?"

"Well...you didn't have to force him out of the room like that...couldn't you of made something up and waited for him to leave himself?"

"I guess...Oh well" America said brightly "It's a little late for that now"

"Let's just carry on with this meeting. I want to go home" France sighed.

"Right..." America looked thoughtful "Maybe I should call Japan...He could help us too..." He pulled out his phone and started to put in the numbers for Japan's mobile.

Japan answered on the second ring "America-san? I'm sorry, I just got home so I haven't been working on that game...a demo should be ready in the morning, so-"

"Hey Japan!" America said happily "I'm actually calling you about England. We're doing this surprise birthday party for him!" Even though he was excited, he said the last part a little more quietly in case England was still outside.

"Oh? It's England-san's birthday? I'll have to prepare a gift for him..."

"Well it's not _really_ his birthday, but he's never had a party before so we're making one for him!" America said cheerfully.

"That's...quite nice of you America-san" Japan said, a hint of surprise in his voice. "Should I still prepare a gift?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I guess parties need presents...Go ahead then"

"I understand"

An idea came to the American "Hey Japan? Can me, France and Canadia-

"I'm Canada!"

"Fine, _Canada._ Anyway, can we use your house as a super party planning base or something? It's too easy for England to find us here. The actual party doesn't have to be at your house or anything, but we need somewhere to prepare for it"

There was a long pause.

"...Since it's for a good cause, I suppose it'd be okay for you to use my house for a little bit" Japan said finally. "I could also help you prepare for it, if that's okay..."

"Yeah, that's amazing! Thanks Japan!" America laughed "Oh, but make sure you don't say anything about this to England, okay?"

"I won't"

"Good! Is it okay with we go to your house tomorrow?"

"Wait, I didn't agree to that Amérique!"

"Is it okay?" America repeated, ignoring the Frenchman.

"...Yes, that is fine"

"Thanks! See you tomorrow Japan!" America hung up and stuffed his phone into his pocket. "Now we have a better place to meet up!" He turned to the other two countries in the room.

"You're just lucky Japan is usually so nice" Canada sighed.

"Hey, he wanted to help with the party!" America said in his defence.

France groaned. The next few days were not going to be easy, he could tell.

* * *

_...Okay, maybe it's not as long as I thought it'd be...But it's longer then the other chapters in this story ^^' Anyway, please review and tell me what you think XD_


	5. Chapter 5

England sighed, walking down the strangely empty hall of the building where they were supposed to be having their meeting. He was the host country this time, so it was natural he would be early, but surely there'd still be countries like Germany already there...?

It had been a month. A month of pretty much everyone, even his so called 'closest friends', avoiding him. They would talk to each other quietly, but the moment he entered the room they would immediately stop.

Did...Did he do something...? Sure, England was cynical and sarcastic, but he was sure he didn't do anything that would make everyone stop talking to him completely! All he had been getting for the past few weeks were a few polite greetings from Japan, and the occasional half hearted insult from France.

Even America wasn't talking to him.

If everyone was really avoiding him that much, would they even bother coming to the meeting? Should he even go himself? If everyone was just going to ignore him...

England stopped outside the door. Why was no one talking to him? What did he do, exactly? One day, everything was completely normal, the next it seemed like America, France and...um...America's brother were hiding something from him. America saying that it had nothing to do with him...That had actually hurt quite a bit.

He had decided that he could talk to Japan about it, since he was friends with America and might of known what was going on. But when he did finally get to the Japanese man's house, America was there too. They then both told him that he had to leave!

_Was America the one who made everyone start to avoid me...? _England couldn't help but ask himself. _Why the bloody hell would he do that? Is this revenge for not letting him eat ice-cream in the meeting last time?_

He lifted his hand half heartedly to open the door. _Wha_t's _the point? _England sighed as his hand slowed to a halt besides the door handle. _I don't know why...But it's obvious that everyone's avoiding me..._

Before he knew it, he started walking away from the meeting room. It didn't matter if he showed up or not if everyone was just ignoring him. He could get one of his brothers to fill in for him, the other nations would probably talk to _them._

He had nearly reached the stairs, until he bumped into someone familiar "Sorry, I-..." he started, but trailed off when he saw the face of the country in front of him. "Oh, it's you" he finished coldly.

America blinked at him in surprise. "England?" he asked "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in the meeting room...?"

"So you're actually talking to me now" England replied coolly "Not that it matters to me. If you must know, I'm going home"

"Wha-?" America jerked back as he fully started to understand England's answer "B-but why, Iggy? What about the meeting?"

"I'll just have one of my brothers fill in for me" England said, making his way to walk past the American. Except America side stepped, so that he was standing in front of England again. The Brit tried to get past again, but the same thing happened. "Why do you care if I go to the meeting or not all of a sudden?"

"Why wouldn't I care?" America's face softened. "Did something happen? Is that why?"

England laughed, a hard chuckle that contained no trace of warmth or joy. "'Did something happen?' How can _you _ask me that?"

"I-...What are you talking about?"

"You should know" England said "You and pretty much the rest of the world have been avoiding me for a _month!_ Hardly anyone has even _spoken _to me!" he rested his steely gaze on the American nation's alarmed eyes. "And I'm sure that you had _something _to do with it"

America was too shocked to answer at first, and barely even noticed England barge past him. "E-England, wait!" he shouted, realising that the Brit was already half way down the stairs. "I-it's not what you think!"

"Oh, shut up!" England yelled back. "I don't know why you suddenly care _now_, but I don't want to hear any of your damn, useless excuses. Just leave me alone. You've done a pretty good job of that for the past few weeks" England tried to sound angry, cold. But he couldn't keep the quiet sob out of his voice.

America didn't bother running dow the stairs and instead jumped over the side, landing on his feet easily, now in front of England again. "Just listen!" he begged, firmly putting his hands on both of the walls at his side so that England couldn't get past again "We weren't avoiding you! Not on purpose at least!"

"Then what else could you of possibly been doing?" England hated how he almost seemed to scream, but couldn't stop himself from spilling out the hurt that had been building up for the past month "What else could of possibly made everyone stop talking to me completely? What could of possibly made everyone ignore me? What could of possibly made everyone talk about me behind my back?"

"Go to the meeting" America said simply, completely calm "Go to the meeting now, and you'll find out why"

England looked back up to the top of the stairs uncertainly, but turned back to the American, scowling. "I don't know what kind of trick this is, but I'm not falling for it! Let me past!"

"No" America said stubbornly "You want to know what we've been doing, right? Then go to the meeting"

The two of them glared at each other for what could of easily been five minutes, barely blinking at all.

"Okay" England said out of no where "I'll go" he started to climb up the stairs, walking up slowly...Before turning around suddenly, jumping at the American in a futil attempt to get past.

But America was expecting this, grabbing England's shoulder with one hand, and blocking the half hearted punches England threw at him with the other with ease.

"...I thought we were friends" England sounded so sad that America immediately let go of the Brit's shoulder in surprise. "I know that we've fought against each other in two wars, I know that we argue a lot, but I really thought we were friends..."

"England..." America sighed "You're really not going to go to the meeting willingly, are you?" he smiled slightly as England shook his head. "Okay then"

England yelped as America suddenly pushed one of his arms behind England's knees, forcing him to fall back, supporting the British nation's back with the other as he lifted him up bridal style. "Y-you..." England managed to croak, too shocked to even fight back "What are you doing...?"

"You said you're not going to the meeting willingly" America shrugged "So I'm carrying you"

"Wha...?" England started to struggle uselessly "Git! Yank! Put me down right now!"

"No way, Iggy!" America laughed, now walking back up the stairs. England continued to struggle, but found that America's hands might as well of been made of metal as they refused to release the Brit.

"Put...Me...Down...!" England yelled one last time as they finally stopped in front of the meeting room. This time America did, keeping a firm hand on England's shoulder so that he couldn't run away.

"Okay, Iggy! You want to know why we were avoiding you? Well here you go!" the doors swung open as America declared the last part loudly, revealing the room that had once been a place for business.

Balloons littered the floor and ceiling, all the diferent colours of the rainbow and more. A few vases of roses were placed on the table, which was also covered in...presents?

"Baaah...?" England made a faint noise that could of belonged to a sheep. A sheep that was having trouble comprehending what was in front of it.

"Happy Birthday!" Every country that England hadn't been in a major fight with for the past few years jumped out from behind curtains and from under the table, a few even jumping up from behind England to join in with the American's happy chime.

"Wha...?" the petrified sheep noise started to sound more like an actual word.

"Happy Birthday!" America repeated, grinning wildly at England's bewildered expression.

England looked around the room, wide eyed. "It's...not my birthday..." he said finally.

"Well, yeah, we know that" America rolled his eyes "But we didn't know _when _your birthday was! Hell, do you even know?"

"I..." England began thoughtfully "Well..."

"See?" The wide grin was back.

"England-san!" Japan suddenly ran up to greet the Brit. "Happy Birthday. I'm sorry I couldn't say anything, but it was a 'surprise' birthday party, so..."

"...I barely even talk to half of the people here" England said distantly, gesturing to the countries who were now chatting to each other excitedly.

This time it was France who flounced up to greet them "Well, you see Angleterre," he started, a little sheepishly "Canada and I told Prusse about the party, and he told everyone else...They all came to us saying they wanted to be involved..." France laughed, soon joined by the Prussian (ex) nation.

"You're lucky the awesome me _did _tell everyone!" Prussia's grin was wider then the American's, if that was even possible. "This party would of been _way _too small otherwise"

"...There's no way Germany agreed to this" England said with a slight shake of the head.

"Yeah, well it's amazing how agreeable West becomes once he's hand a few beers..." it was then that England noticed the German dancing at the back of the room to no apparent music, who was at the same time trying to force Italy to drink with him.

England stared around the room again, still having trouble understanding what was in front of him. A few faries waven to him from a corner. "Why would you...?"

"'Cause I was pissed at you" America pouted "You've only ever been to my birthday partys _twice. _Out of over two hundred! So I wanted to show you what it'd be like if _I _never went to _your _birthday"

"But..." England blinked "You _are _here"

"Yeah, well..." America seemed to realise his own mistake, but then smiled "It's a good thing I did! You were about to leave! And anyway, there's always next time!"

England sighed "I...don't really like parties that much..."

"Iggy..."

"But..." he smiled "I suppose if you went through all of this trouble, I might as well stay...just for a little while though.

America beamed at the smaller nation "Hell yeah!" he shouted, grabbing England's arm. "Come on! Let's go see what everyone got you!"

England winced at the American's tight grip, but didn't struggle. Instead he laughed as America handed him the largest present on the table. It might not of been his actual birthday, but it was still a party. You were supposed to have fun at parties, right?

* * *

_Yeah...I wanted to finish this early...Sorry, but I was getting kind of...bored of this story...But at the same time, I didn't want to leave it unfinished forever, so I gave it a quick ending with a tiny USUK theme XD Again, sorry. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think :)_


End file.
